majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Foster
|latest = }} Doctor Michael Foster was the physician of Maria Sanchez, the widow of LAPD Detective Julio Sanchez. History In about 2001, Foster was the doctor of Maria Sanchez who had epilepsy and got pregnant. When Maria got pregnant, Foster felt that she was on a mild enough dose of Dilantin to not only continue taking it, but that she should continue for another year. Maria chose to take herself off of her medicine against Foster's recommendations and signed a form to that effect at his request. Though Foster urged Maria to discuss her decision with her family, Maria lied to her husband, LAPD Detective Julio Sanchez, that she was taken off Dilantin by Foster. Due to going off of her medication, Maria ultimately suffered a seizure while driving. The seizure caused Maria to get into a car accident that left her with fatal injuries. Four days later, both Maria and Julio's unborn child died as a result of Maria's injuries. Unaware of the truth, Julio blamed Foster for Maria's death and developed an anger regarding it that he could not let go of. Julio may have tried to sue Foster for malpractice, but was told that it wouldn't work out and couldn't pursue it. Foster is first referenced about fifteen years after Maria's death in . While talking with a suspect who arranged the death of his daughter's doctor after blaming the man for her suicide, Julio used his own experiences to relate to the man and the anguish he suffered. Afterwards, he finally told his friends in the Major Crimes Division about his wife's death and his unrelenting anger at the unfairness of it all and at her doctor. In , Julio returns to the hospital where Maria died while investigating a quadruple homicide and is haunted by his memories of the place. While waiting to see if Howard Prager will survive, Julio asks a nurse about Foster and learns that he still works there. Julio leaves his phone number with the nurse to give to Foster, expressing an interest in possibly getting back in touch with him. In , after talking with Stephanie Dunn about holding someone accountable for the deaths of their respective spouses, Julio decides to finally confront Foster for answers and makes an appointment with him. Julio jokes that he waited fifteen years for a time when he wouldn't be so angry as to shoot Foster on sight. In Foster's office, barely holding his anger in check, Julio asks for answers about Maria's death. After Julio brings up Foster supposedly taking Maria off of her medication, Foster finally tells Julio that Maria took herself off of the medicine against his recommendation. Foster provides the stunned Julio with the form proving his story and suggests that Maria was trying to find a better way to explain her decision to him when she said it was due to Foster that she went off of her medication. Following his confrontation with Foster, Julio is finally left with closure about his wife's death. Now knowing the truth, Julio appears to finally move on with his life, attempting to date again, losing his anger and becoming a foster parent to Mark Jarvis. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 4 # Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 4